


New Roommate

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Tony, Gibbs And Their Cats [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: A new roommate moved in.





	New Roommate

Tony was sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels and waiting for Gibbs. 

The front door opened and a short time later Gibbs came into the living room. His eyes widened. “DINOZZO!”

“What happened? Why are you yelling at me?”

“WHAT'S THAT?” Gibbs pointed his finger at the little black-and-white kitten, sitting on the couch beside Tony - and beside Tom, their gray striped male cat.

“That's ... Jerry.” Tony grinned. “Tom's new buddy.”

“Tom's new buddy??”

“Yes.” Tony nodded and took Jerry into his arms. “He is cute, isn't he?”

Jerry was looking at Gibbs and mewing. 

The corners of Gibbs' mouth lifted slowly into a little smile. “Yes, he is.”


End file.
